I do
by Bethxoxo
Summary: What would happen iif the person you love most was taken away from you, the one person you trust and care for?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this was idea i had from the spoilers lol, erm idk where this is going ahaaha**

She had waited for this day for a while, to be with the man she loved promising to be there for one another in front of their closest friends. Nothing was going to ruin today, everything was going to be perfect.

She was wearing a simple dress, it was white and it went to her knees; she didn't want a big dress or amazing hair; instead she wanted to be simple, she didn't see the point in a massive wedding because it's the future that counts and how every other day will be after the wedding. She had learnt this with Dylan; They had had a massive wedding, on the day they we're the happiest people on the planet but that didn't last and she ended up being the unhappiest.

She only wanted a few people there as well, she hadn't been close with any of her family and Tom decided he just wanted it to be small so the only people who were going would be Fletch and Billie. Billie was Tom's sister; she was younger than him but they got on very well and we're quite close. Billie had taken quite a shining to Sam and they equally got on well. She was fourteen and had naturally wavy hair which went to her hips. She was thin and was the spitting image of Tom.

Tom waited nervously in the chapel that they had picked for the day; nobody actually knew they we're getting married today, but everyone knew they we're engaged.

"_Sam, now I know that everything between us has been messed up recently and that with the drugs and my father that we haven't exactly seen eye to eye but now I'm off them and my father is out of the picture, I needed time to find out who I was and I found out that the only person I ever want to be is yours because I don't know what I would do with without you because you are my everything and you're the only person I will ever love so, Sam Nicholls will you do me the honour of being my wife?" _

It was perfect. She often played it over in her mind. The ring was perfect, He was perfect.

She glanced over at the clock _10:51, _they needed to leave soon; them being her and Fletch, who was giving her away. Fletch was like the older brother she never had; the kind who looks out for you and beats up the boyfriend who made you cry. In a way he was her family. The only family she really cared about.

She smiled at Fletch as he took her arm and nodded, they both walked out of the hotel room and to the chapel which was quite handily next door. The big doors opened and she could see Tom standing at the front with Billie next to him holding the rings. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes wishing the overwhelming nausea that had suddenly overcome her to go. Fletch gave her arm a quick squeeze as they started to walk down the aisle a smile finally graced her face and the nausea had finally gone when she took Tom's hand and the Vicar began to speak. She smiled as he looked at her, her hands we're shaking and she couldn't control her nerves.

'_I, Samantha Nicholls, take you, Thomas Kent  
to be lawfully wedded husband,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part'_

'_I, Thomas Kent, take you, Samantha Nicholls  
to be my lawfully wedded wife,  
to have and to hold  
from this day forward;  
for better, for worse,  
for richer, for poorer,  
in sickness and in health,  
to love and to cherish,  
till death us do part'_

"I ask you now, before God, to pledge your love one to the other. Thomas Kent will you give yourself to Samantha Nicholls, to be her husband, to live with her according to God's word? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"I ask you now, before God, to pledge your love one to the other. Samantha Nicholls will you give yourself to Thomas Kent, to be his wife, to live with him according to God's word? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife" the vicar said happily as Tom kissed Sam.

"_I love you, Thomas Kent"_

"_I love you too, Samantha Nicholls"_

**Lol, erm idk if that flowed oops, oh well, please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

The church was wrecked. There was rubble almost everywhere, it had looked like it had just been bombed. Sam was the first to wake and realise what had happened, she sat up slowly. Taking in her surroundings and trying to remember what had happened and then it came back, there was a creaking sound and then a bang; and then she woke up. The pain in her head had intensified but the only thing that mattered to her was finding Tom.

"Sam?"

"Fletch, thank god. What happened, I can't see Tom, Have you seen Billie?" She said far to quickly for his liking.

"Billie is fine, she's outside, I haven't seen Tom, that's why I came back in to get you two" He told her as she nodded

"We need to find him, I don't know where he is" She said

"I know Sam" he said helping her to her feet only for her too fall back onto him.

"Woah, Sam, what's wrong?" he said catching her and holding her steady.

"I just, felt faint, don't worry I'm fine. We need to find Tom though" She told him pulling her arms from his grasp and balancing herself as she moved several rocks and and walked over to where she could see some legs sticking out of several rocks, Fletch was quick to follow, when they had finally got to him he want really there; it was like he was already completely gone, his face had lost all of its colour and his eyes were completely closed; she knelt down next to him and took his bloodied hand in her own,

"I'm so sorry Tom, I love you so much" She said as a huge wave of uncontrollable sobs took over her Tom opened his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, I love you too" He managed to get out in short breaths and stuttering slightly as his eyes closed again, this time she couldn't even manage to cry, the shock of what was happening was overwhelming her and everything seemed so surreal; like a dream, she just about remembered Fletch picking her up and carrying her out of the unstable building. It collapsed again just as they had got out, he lay her on the floor as Jeff and Dixie rushed over and began checking her over. Billie quickly spotted Fletch and quickly ran over.

"Fletch, where's Tom"

"Billie, he was trapped...Not to mention how severe his injuries were, he was never going to make it, I'm so sorry..."

"No, he's not dead, he was fine he was, he was right there, standing up and talking and smiling, he's not dead, he'll come out of those doors in a sec, he's not gone yet..." she told him backing away slightly and wrapping her arms around herself.

"He can't Be" she said walking over to a bench where she plonked herself down and brought her knees up to her chest suddenly wishing to be anywhere but here.

"How is she?" Fletch asked Dixie who was putting an oxygen mask over Sam's small face.

"She should be fine, a bit of concussion, what happened?" she asked

"well, we we're in there, they we're getting married but the roof just caved in, luckily me and Billie got out but Sam and Tom weren't so lucky neither was the vicar, I managed to get Sam out before the roof fell again but Tom, he was already dead" He explained getting emotional towards the end as Dixie let out a huge sigh.

"Are they married? Like did the roof collapse before or after"

"after" Fletch said as Dixie nodded sadly

"well, we need to get Sam in, can you get Billie for me?" Dixie asked Fletch who nodded and walked over to where Billie had curled herself up in a ball.

"Bill, come on we need to get you checked over, you can go with Sam okay" Fletch said as he sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"And what about Tom? Are you just going to leave him in there?" She said through tears "Are they going to leave him to just rot away and be forgotten"

"Of course not, he will be brought out okay, he'll have a proper send off" He told her "But he won't be happy if you don't look after yourself will he? Look Sam needs you as well okay, come on" He said standing up and holding out his hand for her take as they walked over to the ambulance and climbed in.

Sam slowly woke from her unconscious state and blinked several times before realising where she was, the first thing she saw was Billie cuddled up to Fletch, she was in a state and Dixie injecting something into her arm.

"What happened? Where's Tom?" She asked them sitting up quickly despite the pain it caused her.

"Woah, Sam...Sit back down" Dixie told her.

"Do you not remember?" Fletch asked her as she shook her head, he then shot a worrying glance at Dixie and Billie looked up.

"He's gone Sam, he's never coming back" Billie said putting her head back down again and crying even more.

"W-what" Sam stuttered he breathing becoming more laboured as they pulled into the ED. Billie and Fletch got out first and then Sam and Dixie.

"What's happened?" Zoe asked them

"Right, well there was a roof collapse, erm Sam has a possible head injury and her abdomen is bruised, she can't remember what happened and her breathing is quite laboured, Billie has a cut on her head, which is only superficial, I've given Sam 5 of morphine and Billie has refused treatment" Dixie told Zoe as they moved Sam onto the bed. Dixie ushered Zoe to the side whilst Robyn hooked Sam upto the machines.

"They were having a secret wedding" Dixie told her as Zoe raised her eyebrows "The church roof collapsed"

"Where's Tom?" Zoe asked as Dixie shook her head.

"Billie has got herself in a state, Sam can't remember what happened and Fletch is just being Fletch" Dixie said whilst Zoe composed herself slightly.

"Right, okay" Zoe said walking back over to where Sam was and ordering various scans. Sam was totally out of it, she was staring into space, tears were falling heavily and she had no idea what was going on around her. Her mind was clouded with memories of her and Tom, the day they first kissed in the pub and when he had confessed his love for her, from then on it was them against the world, the day he proposed and the day they got married; she was mad at him in a way, although he couldn't control what had happened but from now on it was just her and Billie and no matter how much she cried or grieved he was never coming back and now it wasn't them against the world, it was her and she was going to make him proud because he wouldn't want her to be sad, he would want her to be happy and that's what she was going to do, be happy.

**Idk about this lol oh well ahhahaha well i died bc of casualty yesterday, i mean wth why kill me BBC, like next week will be worse omg help aaaa date night nope asdghhjkdlsnaj yep, so anyway please review lovleys **


End file.
